


One Skye, One Destiny

by Koreto



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koreto/pseuds/Koreto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has known the Elric brothers for most of her life. Now, she's going to help them get back what the want the most.</p><p>Later AlXOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Skye, One Destiny

A/N My first FMA fanfic, don't like the OC, then DON'T READ!

I don't own FMA, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this right now.

Chapter 1

The noises of the everyday activities resounded throughout the quirky town as people went about their lives. The buildings and signs had sort of an impact on the number of visitors the community of people received, but the civilians didn't seem too bothered by them. Their town economy wasn't based of off tourism, so there was no need to ponder their simple minds over remodeling the town.

These people were happy with their everyday lives, with no need for extra excitement or adventure. To some, that was a pretty boring way to live, but for others, it was all they needed to get through the day.

Far above the townspeople's heads, there was a speaker attached to a pole, along with several other signs that twisted and curved with the pole. There was a bit of a crackle in the speakers as electricity flowed through it, the old dusty pieces of technology finally serving their purpose.

"Children of God, have faith and thou shalt be saved," began the worn, ancient sounding voice through the machine. "The God of the Sun, Leto, enlightens thy path. Behold, having descended from his throne, the Lord shall save thee from thy sins. As a messenger of the Sun God, I am your father."

At an outside restaurant joint in the odd town, three figures sat at the table that encircled the man on duty, two of which were eating their meal, while the third and biggest of their group, looked on. This was an odd trio, one girl, one boy, and a figure in a suit of armor, all sitting and interacting with each other as if they were the only normal ones and that everyone else had been the strangers. Several townspeople eyed them, but refused to approach them.

The female poked the food with her fork, not feeling entirely up to eating whatever had been placed in the place before her, while her shorter and blond companion had almost finished the meal. She looked down at what appeared to be French fries, picking one up gently and whacking it against the counter. The "French fry" remained in the same, hard figure between her fingertips, leaving the counter slightly dented. A look of disgust crossed her face as she turned to the radio to take her mind off the "food" in her plate.

"…A radio broadcast of a sermon?" The suit of armor turned to the blonde male eating besides him.

"A messenger of God? What's that?" The blonde answered his armored companion's question with another question. He had paused for a second from filling his hungry stomach to pay attention to the broadcast emitting from the radio placed on the table, confusion flowing through his mind like toxic waste down a river.

The girl rolled her eyes at their confused faces. This town seemed centered around their religious beliefs. She had long since dropped any belief in religion, seeing as she had neither need nor time for this nonsense. If there was a God protecting her, she wouldn't have been born by accident and wouldn't have been abused until she got the guts to run away. The man in front of her looked at the trio suspiciously, eying their faces and scanning over the "Wanted" posters plastered on the notice board as if he was checking to see if he was currently checking to make sure they weren't criminals.

Ed's question hung in the air, silence filling the unfinished conversation and the clinking of a plate being set on the countertop turned the trio's gaze to their server.

The middle aged man who was currently holding a bottle of some sort of seasoning looked at the short blonde and the suit of armor. He had a bandana tied around his head and one of those cheesy mustaches. "I think I should be saying "what's that" about you two. Are you street performers?"

The only female member of the group tried not to laugh as the blonde proceeded to spit back up his drink through the straw in his cup. Narrowly missing several drops of saliva, she placed herself back into an upright position on the stool besides the suit of armor with a sigh.

She brushed back her long, red hair and watched the veins on her blonde companion's head get close to bursting. The girl mentally counted down. 3….2….1…

"Okay pops, what part of us looks like street performers?" The red head watched her childhood friend's outburst with amusement, exchanging glances with her other friend, the suit of armor, Alphonse Elric, or as she liked to call him, Al.

The blonde who was currently sending negative and angry waves was Edward Elric, Al's older brother, and a state alchemist. Anyone with enough sense would recognize the gloves and the trailing red coat of a state alchemist. Dogs of the military, as the girl usually referred to them. She hated to see their talent gone to waste for the military's cruel abusive uses. She despised the supporters of those disgusting and violent people.

Ed and Al only worked for them for their research sources for a way to get their old bodies back. A pang in her heart erupted as she remembered a badly wounded Edward and watching Al's body disintegrate into light. That event had left the four year old permanently scarred with fear and personally unstable for probably the rest of her life.

Every time she looked at Ed or Al, a feeling of inner pain and nervousness coursed through her blood. She should've stopped them from trying to resurrect their mom. She had a feeling it wouldn't work, but she had been too stupid to do anything like always.

Gently tracing the scar that ran on her left arm, the kanji for hate which had made its mark on the lower portion of her arm, the redhead sighed as Ed continued to engage the restaurant owner in some conversation about religion. She had never been much for believing in any God of any sorts. The scar continued to stare back at her, the ugly, healed gash that appeared to mock her. Her "loving" parents had left their mark upon her past; she was reminded of them whenever she bothered to check the watch on her wrist.

She arrived at a small home after walking a few miles north of where her house had been, starving, cold, and bleeding. The Elric brother's mother, Trisha had been shocked to find the almost unconscious four year old kneeling on her doorstep, and had immediately taken her in. Trisha had treated her like family and didn't mind having another mouth to feed. As for their dad, she hadn't seen much of Hoenheim during her long term stay at the Elric household. The older blond dad tended to drop in and stay a night, then leave the next morning from time to time. She had recalled him as a sociable, happy, yet stressed out man. They had never spoken to each other much, just the exchange of "Hi" and "Bye" was all she really said to him.

All those happy memories of a warm and welcoming home seemed to drown out her abused past. She hadn't quite figured out what happened to her parents after she ran away from home, but she promised herself she wouldn't ever look back or go back every again. That old house on the hill harbored those buried memories that had sunk deep into her heart.

She could recall the creaky floor and the punishment utensils lying on the counter, awaiting another torturous evening. The hate filled glares of her parents pierced her body and always seemed to follow her even after all these years. They had never wanted her. Her existence had been an accident that had resulted off a one night stand.

Her mother had been rather unhappy to learn that she was pregnant and tried various methods to get rid of this unwanted thing growing inside her. Her father became rather angry that the proper precautions had not been taken, and had blamed her mother for the creation of the child.

"Oi Skye, Earth to the idiot." Ed's voice popped her thought bubble as she turned to glare at the Fullmetal alchemist.

"Shut it shorty." All it took for Ed to lose every amount of his patience was three words.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE IS INVISIBLE?"

Skye snickered as the Fullmetal Alchemist became flustered and irritated at her snide comment, watching him argue with no one in particular that he wasn't, in fact, that short. Realizing that he was attracting odd and slightly concerned glances, Ed turned back to the man.

"Anyway, what's with this broadcast?" Ed glanced at the shocked man who looked at him like he was insane.

"You haven't heard of Lord Cornello?" The man looked at them oddly.

"Who..." Ed stared at the man; the straw he had been chewing on was now hanging out of his mouth as he moved it up and down.

"Founder Cornello! Messenger of Leto, the Sun God! The founder of Letoism, the power of miracles! He's this really wonderful man who came to this city a couple of years ago and showed us the way of God! It's incredible! Definitely the power of God!"

Ed had this uninterested look on his face as he rested his head upon the counter with the straw being the passage way for several drops of his spit as a way of entertaining himself.

"…You ain't listening, kid."

"I'm not interested in religion," mutter Ed in a bored tone, while Skye had started up a conversation with Al, which had something or the other to do with animals. The red head was huge lover of animals, possibly with as much as enthusiasm as Al, but then again, no one can beat Al when it comes to loving those creatures.

"I'm stuffed," said Ed, slowly arising from his seat in front of the counter. "Let's beat it."

"Yep" was Al's response to his brother's statement, also standing up from his sitting position.

"About time," muttered Skye impatiently. "I was thinking we were never going to leave this place." She nearly dashed off the stool, leaving behind the plate of disgusting food untouched.

Al had reached his full height, bumping the ceiling of the joint and causing the annoying radio to come crashing down. Skye barely dodged the aggravating piece of technology, and watched it smash against the ground with one last BAM.

"Ah?" Al looked at what used to be a radio on the ground with surprise.

"AH! HEY! DON'T CAUSE ANY PROBLEMS HERE! IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE WALKING IN A SUIT LIKE THAT!" The man seemed to have lost it, yelling random insults at Al along with several curses; Skye had about five seconds left before she lost it.

Ed was about to open his mouth and apologize, but Skye had beat him to responding to the jerk.

"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT HE HAS TO WEAR THAT SUIT! I ABSOLUTELY HATE PEOPLE WHO JUDGE OTHERS AND PICK ON THEM! I'M NOT LETTING YOU LAY A HAND ON AL! AND ALSO, YOUR FOOD SUCKS!"

Skye's face was ablaze and she was now huffing from the lack of oxygen. The man behind the counter seemed shocked that a little girl like her actually had the courage to stand up against him.

Her green eyes glared with hostility at the offender, deciding whether or not to go on the offensive. When it came to her friends, that sense of fear would vanish and leave behind a courageous feeling in her heart.

Al pulled her back, motioning for her to lay off the guy. Ed strode up and took her place, standing in front of the restaurant manager.

"Sorry, sorry. We'll fix it right up." Ed sent a golden glare directed back at Skye, rolling his eyes which seemed to tick something off inside her. She literally felt the steam rising out of her ears.

"Fix"…How?" The man rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"Just watch," said Ed in a smooth tone with a smug grin on his face. Right now, Skye was so hating him.

Al had left the area behind her and gone to draw a transmutation circle around what remained of the radio with a stick in the dirt.

"Right!" said Al in a cheerful voice. "Okay, here I gooo!" He crossed his hands as the man had a look of curiosity on his face.

There was a blinding flash of light and then silence. The radio stood in the middle of the circle, looking as though as it had never been broken.

"How's this?" Ed pointed at the radio while the man's jaw had dropped. Skye rolled her eyes. Every town was the same.

"You can use the "power of miracles"?" The man's shocked voice earned him a sarcastic expression.

"Say what?" Skye snickered as Ed's quick glare was focused back on her with intensity.

"And here it comes," thought Skye inwardly as Ed stood in his pose.

"We're alchemists," said Al.

"Just call us the Elric brothers. We're sort of famous," finished Ed with pride and over confidence. "And this is our childhood friend, Skye. But she can't do anything useful."

Skye responded with fist to his face, using one of Winry's techniques that she had seen used on Ed so many times throughout her life. "Thank you Winry."

Ed gripped his head in pain, sending her a warning look as people began to crowd around them.

"The Elric brothers?" "I've heard of them before" "The older one is one of the national alchemists!"

There was chatter and questions all being asked at the same time. Skye sighed. They had to make such a big deal out of it everywhere they went.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!"

"Yes?" Ed had a sadistic smirk on his face as he expected the people to start swarming him, but they instead traveled to Al.

"So you're that rumored genius!" "I get it! Since you're wearing this armor, you're also called "Fullmetal"!"

"I'm not him," said Al, modestly.

The crowd muttered in confusion.

"The shorty over there?"


End file.
